rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Organizations
Organizations Military: The Brotherhood of the Triad Jasoni - One of the oldest organizations on Rakendawn, the Brotherhood was tasked long ago to maintain the integrity of the forts protecting the passes through the Worldspine and has done so to varying degrees throughout history. Even in times of internal strife between nations, the Brotherhood has provided a stabilizing effect and ended more than one brushfire war as old 'Comrades of the Wall' found common ground where their leaders could not. In larger conflicts, however, these connections made have actually made things worse as more and more individuals were dragged into conflagrations. * Sons of Biniasz - As stolid as the halls of the greatest fortress on Rakendawn, the dwarves of Rohall have stood as implacable sentinels on the Pass of Biniasz for nearly three thousand years without failing in their duty once. They are understandably proud of this achievement and even though their casualties are the highest of the three guilds there is rarely a shortage of personnel due to Rohall's practice of sending prospective citizens to serve their terms in Arn Biniasz. * Sons of Valen - With the essential elimination of Flaeaness as a military power, almost all elves of a militant mindset join this guild and crew the ships that that have range up and down the river Fuldarion. First created to prevent Ortugani raiding parties they are now primarily concerned with preventing sea demons from ravaging the settlements that dot the shores of the Olaris sea. With the advent of modern radar and sonar technology, their job has become a great deal easier and they are perhaps the least active of the three guilds. They are also the most respected, as while the other two guilds have been drawn into internecine warfare on numerous occasions, the Sons of Valen have never violated their pledge of neutrality. * Sons of Sydan - Skilled horsemen in ages long past, the primarily human Sons of Sydan pioneered maneuver warfare once mechanized combat become the norm. They are the guild most likely to become embroiled in local conflicts, and in fact led many of the punitive expeditions over the Worldspine against the tribes of the Serovan. Cameleopardan Jezzailliers - Premier mechanized cavalry unit of the Camelan Union Cameleopardan Hippogriff Cavalry - A mostly ceremonial unit famous for courage, skill, and wartime heroics in earlier eras. Sarcasionne Royal Vambracieres - Swashbucklers/Gunslingers, traditional guardians of the Sarcasionne Empress Rohall Republican Guard - Elite air-mobile military unit of the Rohall Army Rohall Skyhelms - Covert special forces specializing in creating insurgencies Lamartierran Winged Hussars - Airborne cavalry, famous for keeping goblinoid incursions out of Lamartierre Political: Camelan Union - 100 years ago, in the aftermath of the devastating Olaris Wars, Cameleopardis proposed a lasting alliance between the nations of Haringia. Since that time all but the most minor conflicts have been prevented by the pressure the Union can levy against it's members. Rohall was a member at first, but withdrew after the Union's refusal to do more than bring economic sanctions against the tribes of the Serovani Confederation. In recent years, the problems resulting from the humanoid influx from Serovan and Gurkhul have placed severe stress on the nations of the Union. Cameleopardis and Makaan have been required to contribute more and more to the internal maintenance of the Union and as a result there are factions within those nations that have been agitating for withdrawal from it. To lose either nation would likely cause the collapse of the organization. Adamantine Economic Compact - While theoretically a business group, the AEC wields power equal to any nation and influences fortunes all over the world. Created by the tribes of the Serovan as the massive influx of capital from the sale of adamantine enriched the formerly destitute region to govern the sale of the precious mineral, it nominally controls prices to the benefit of all member nations. In reality, one nation or other often reverts to tribal type and undercuts the others in defiance of the Compact's decrees to increase profits. The AEC's political counterpart, the Serovani Confederation, is theoretically in charge but at this point in history is so thoroughly corrupted by the business interests of the AEC that the two group's goals are essentially the same. Gurkhulate Tribal League - A loosely bound group of goblin tribes that are more often engaged in internecine warfare than cooperating. They are primarily concerned with making sure that the traditional exports of Gurkhul, piracy and terrorism, do not become so outrageous that the more civilized nations of the world take action against them. The Clans of Ortugan - Ortugan is governed by a layered series of loyalties. Each citizen is a member of an extended family whom all share the same surname, thereafter to a Clan made up of several families, and finally to the Shogun himself. The government's administrative functions and (primary) military are divided among 13 Clans, and the head of state (Shogun) moves to the Head of one of these Clans. * Crane Clan - Current Shogun, traditionally diplomats & duelists * Jaguar Clan - Founders of the Shogunate * Bear Clan - Defenders of the Pristine Frontier * Dragon Clan - Dedicated to opposing the Ashlands Economic & Criminal [[Kuma Corp|'Kuma Corp']] - [[Gilded Shadow|'Gilded Shadow']] -